


That damned black suit

by PeskiPixi



Category: Chris Hemsworth RPF, Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Suit Loki, Black suit, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Roll play, Rough Sex, Slash, Suit Porn, brother kink, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskiPixi/pseuds/PeskiPixi
Summary: Tom in his pitch black Loki suit has a marked effect on Chris.....**SLASH ALERT** If you’re not into m/m, skip on over. PURE smut, not even one single hint of plot on the horizon. Are you ready? I had to get up and make myself a cuppa halfway through…





	That damned black suit

Chris felt the hand on his wrist before he was aware of the presence of anyone in the dark hallway. Before he could react, his arm was twisted up behind his back and a body was pushed against his, driving him into the door he had been about to unlock. He felt the adrenalin shoot through his system, galvanizing him into action. But just as he was about to bring all his strength to bear and twist out of the grip, he heard the whisper in his ear.

“This is what you want, isn’t, brother?”

The contempt lay thick on the voice, but it was a voice Chris knew well, and he smiled.

“Jesus Tom, you almost got your skinny ass whipped. Now let me go. I’m tired.”

In answer, his arm was pushed further up, making him stand on his tiptoes and hiss at the pain in his shoulder.

“Who is this Tom you speak of, brother? Is it a Midgardian? Have you become so familiar with the beasts crawling on the miserable surface of this world that you think highly of this …. Person?” A huffed laugh ticked the hair on Chris’s neck. “Are you friends?” Disdain was slathered liberally on the last word, and Chris’s smile broadened. He tapped lightly with his free hand against the wood of the door, and immediately the tension on his other arm slackened. Without turning around, he put the key in the lock and turning it, walked into the darkened room, knowing that he would follow.

Flipping on a light, he continued into the bedroom, stripping off his shirt and kicking off his boots as he went. He turned and flopped onto the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling and waiting. Hearing soft footsteps sinking into the deep pile carpet, he watched the door, and a small smile played on his lips as he saw the silhouette emerging from the shadows. Black as night, the shoulders broad and angular, tapering down to narrow hips and those long legs. This wasn’t Tom. This was Loki.

His eyes glittered dangerously from below his lowered brow as he strutted closer. He walked as if he owned everything in the room, including the blonde giant reclining on the bed. And deep down Chris knew that he did. He owned him. He has owned him for years. They didn’t do this often, but it was as if they had to consummate their bone-deep bond every time they were together again after a long absence. Friends. Brothers. Lovers.

“I saw you watching today, brother. I saw your eyes. It’s the suit, isn’t it?” He chuckled, an absolutely evil sound, and he licked his lips, adjusting his cuffs as he stalked around the bed. Then, he unbuttoned the jacket and bent down when he got close. Chris’s eyes followed every move, but he didn’t make a sound.

“You couldn’t wait to get it off of me, could you?” The last sentence was delivered in a menacing whisper, close to his face, and Chris, completely at ease, shrugged and tilted his head slightly.

“Well, it is a rather nice suit.” 

His blue eyes twinkled with mirth. He knew he was goading Tom into action, and the anticipation made his jeans more uncomfortable by the second.

Without warning, Tom grabbed a handful of blonde hair and twisted his head back, exposing his neck. Chris hissed and huffed out a laugh, knowing he’s going to get exactly what he wants.

“Rather nice? Fuck rather nice!” Tom, or rather Loki, looked livid, his eyes narrowed and his lips pulled back from his teeth. “You know you want to rip it off me, admit it.”

Chris, still smiling, grabbed a handful of hair himself, pulling Tom closer and crashing his to the other man’s mouth. Hs kissed him until they were both breathless, his hands drifting all over that damned back suit. Tom broke the kiss and stood up to his full height, looking down at the prone man on the bed. Then, holding his eyes, he shrugged out of the jacket, moving to the chair and hanging it prudently over the back. Then his hands went to the tie. Slowly, methodically, he undressed. Chris couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He moved with a grace and elegance that seemed impossible for a man so tall. He was in full Loki mode. Dominant, in control, bitter. And needy. All these emotions lying just under the surface. A surface Chris wanted desperately to scratch.

Finally, Tom stood naked in front of him, the black hair in stark contrast to the pale body. Chris let his eyes drift down the elegant lines, caressing over the strong shoulders, the tapering torso and coming to rest on the gloriously thick cock hanging thick and heavy and slowly filling out at the juncture of those long muscled legs. He licked his lips instinctively.

“Take off your jeans, brother. I want to gaze upon you. All of you.”

His manner was still imperious, in control, and without thinking, the bigger man obeyed, lifting his hips and jerking his trousers down over his hips, his fully engorged cock slapping back onto his stomach. Tom’s eyebrows lifted at the sight of his arousal, and that thin smile played on his lips.

“Eager aren’t we, big brother?” He chuckled. Chris nodded, his mouth dry. He needed this. He needed it with a ferocity that made his heart thrum desperately in his chest and his cock weep precum. Tom stepped closer and crawled onto the bed, watching Chris’s eyes, his smile now wide and hungry, like a carnivore that had spotted its prey.

He crawled in between Chris’s splayed legs, placing his hands next to his hips and finally dipping his head, breaking eye contact to draw a long hot wet stripe up the underside of Chris’s thick cock, from his balls to his tip. Chris whooshed out a breath and his fingers curled into the bedding. He knew better than to touch without permission.

“Do you think you deserve my mouth on your cock, brother?” He was looking at Chris again, poised, waiting for his answer. After a moment’s thought, Chris answered.

“I do not deserve it, my king, but if you are so inclined, I would really enjoy it.”

Tom chuckled, lifting his eyebrows. “Well answered, brother.” And with that, he dipped his head and took him into his mouth.

Chris tensed up, a low groan rumbling in his chest and his teeth clenched. Dear gods his mouth was sinful. So hot, so wet. He’s always wondered where Tom had gotten so good at giving head, but he’d never asked. Not that he really cared. His whole body trembled as Tom continued to suck him, flattening his tongue and taking him in deep, then coming back to swirl his tongue around his swollen head. He couldn’t keep quiet, however much he tried, and he groaned out his ecstasy in breathy gasps, lifting his head to watch his cock being engulfed by that talented mouth, wicked eyes watching him through tendrils of long black hair.

Then, with a pop, Tom released him, and came up towards him. Giving in to the intense need to touch, and he encircled the other man in his strong arms, crushing him to his chest and kissing him hard, his tongue delving into his mouth as his hips lifted reflexively, tracing over the perfect white teeth and battling for dominance. He grinned into the kiss, deciding to shake things up. Using his superior weight he grabbed Tom and flipped, landing on top of him and forcing the breath from his lungs in a whoosh. Tom grinned up at him unexpectedly, clearly enjoying this new development in the proceedings. Chris kissed him again, grounding down on him, rubbing their straining cocks together, gasping into Tom’s mouth at the friction. Ending the kiss, he looked into Tom’s eyes. For a moment, Loki was gone and Tom was back, and the clear, open blue eyes looking back up at him contained all the love and passion that he felt. Stealing one last kiss, he changed positions, turning around to face Tom’s feet and lowering his head to close his lips around the thick hard member straining from a nest of gingery blonde curls.

He relished the groan he heard from behind him as he sucked and licked, tasting him, devouring him. Tom wiggled up a bit without breaking contact, lifting his torso off the bed and Chris lost his rhythm as he felt hot kisses trailing down his ass, ever closer to his back entrance. He gasped and threw his head back as he felt a hot wet tongue connect with his asshole, licking and slurping. God, it was too much and he clenched his teeth together until pain shot sharply through his jaw. Tom’s pointed tongue wormed into him, and just when he thought he couldn’t possibly take anymore, his hand came around, those elegant long fingers closing around his shaft and stroking lightly. The mouth retreated, and Tom’s voice came from behind, husky with arousal.

“I didn’t give you permission to stop, brother. Now suck, or you will regret it.”

Somewhere in his overheated brain Chris realised that Loki was back. He lowered his mouth to the large cock in front of his face again and took him in deep, and he was rewarded with that hot wet agile tongue wiggling against him again, pushing past the ring of muscle penetrating into him. He fisted his hands into the bedding on either side of Tom’s thighs and tried to concentrate on the cock stuffed in his mouth. The sensations washed through his body as he worked Tom’s cock, alternately fisting his large hand around his base and dropping down to roll his balls tenderly in his fingers. Suddenly, Tom stopped and smacked him hard on the ass, making his balls contract with the combination of pain and pleasure.

“Now get off me you big oaf. I am going to fuck you now. Do you want it brother?”

Chris flopped to the side and nodded, robbed of speech at the promise, his eyes watching Tom as he got up and shuffled down the bed, kneeling between Chris’s bent legs. Chris handed him the small bottle from the nightstand and watched as Tom flipped it open and poured some of the fragrant oil into the palm of his hand. Tossing the bottle aside, he lowered his hand and rubbed the oil in between his cheeks, causing him to moan his name. Tom watched his face, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he slowly pushed a single digit into the tight orifice. Chris gasped, concentrating on fighting the natural urge to clench.

“Let me in brother, you know you want it. You need it. You need to be breached by me.”

Chris nodded, biting his own lip as Tom added another finger, slowly pumping in and out, going deeper until he hit that spot deep inside. Chris moaned loudly as stars exploded behind his tightly closed eyes, his deep voice breaking and his limbs trembling. Finally, Tom gently removed his fingers, and watching Chris’s face, he lined up, pressing his rock hard weeping cock to his entrance. Slowly but inexorably, he pushed in, his own body trembling with the effort of holding back. He rocked his hips, moving in inch by excruciating inch, until he was fully seated inside his friend and intermittent lover.

Then he started moving in deep slow strokes, his breath coming fast and his jaw relaxing as he watched his cock being engulfed in the body beneath him. He was dizzy with power, fucking such a large powerful man, owning him, ploughing into him; it brought him to the edge dangerously fast. Chris was breathing hard, his jaw clenched and his hands fisted next to him. Tom was picking up speed and power, fucking him harder, his hands planted on the shins of his bent-back legs. He realised then that he was speaking, saying Tom’s name over and over like a mantra, begging for him to go deeper, harder, to split him in two. Changing position slightly, Tom slammed his hips forward and Chris shouted hoarsely as he hit that deep spot inside of him. He was so close, hovering on the brink his balls aching with the need to come. He could see that Tom was getting close too, losing his rhythm a bit as he slammed into him with abandon.

Tom removed one hand from Chris’s leg and closed his fist around his cock, standing hard and dark with need between them. He started pumping fast, picking up his own speed, ramming into him until he could feel his balls contract and he threw his head back, coming hard as his hand still moved and his hips stuttered against the other man’s ass. Opening his eyes, his hips still twitching, he looked down at Chris just as his eyes rolled back and with a roar his hips surged up into his hand and he shot his seed in thick white ropes over Tom’s stomach and hand, his own skin also getting splattered with the thick viscous fluid. He grunted from in between clenched teeth as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through his tense muscles. Tom collapsed on top of Chris, burrowing his face into his friend’s blonde hair, his breath slowly going back to normal. Finally, he slowly extracted himself from his body with a slight wince and crawled up next to the other man, throwing one leg over his and crawling into the crook of his arm.

They lay quietly, neither feeling the need to fill the comfortable silence with unnecessary words. They both knew what this was, and have long since made peace with it. They loved each other, like brothers, best friends and occasionally, like lovers. And that was enough. Chris’s thoughts drifted back to that first drunken time they had kissed, and he chuckled, earning him a strange look from the man cuddled into his broad chest.

“Remember the first time we kissed? You worried and agonized for weeks about whether you’re gay. Until we had that girl and you became sure that you still liked pussy.”

Tom chuckled, all signs of Loki erased by their violent coupling.

“Yeah, pussy is still my thing. Except for this one guy.”

Chris grinned silently and pulled him closer, planting a warm kiss on his hair.

Yes, it was enough.


End file.
